Typically British
by theashleighbexx
Summary: When Eli breaks up with Clare, and with her parents fighting increasing, she decides to get away from it all and move to England. When Eli comes to get her, what happens? Last chapter up now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fan fiction, but i read it ALOT. It is actually the first time i have let anyone else read my writing. I am usually VERY conscious of the way I write, so this is a big step for me and i cannot describe how nervous i am. I will not pretend to be a good writer, but i do enjoy writing**. **This story is mainly set in England, and just to clarify, I am English myself and I do live in England. This story will have two chapters.  
**

**Oh, and I wish I owned Degrassi, but I don't, sorry about that...  
**

Clare POV

I don't know why I did it. Maybe I got scared. Maybe I was hurt. Maybe I didn't want to see his face. Maybe I thought he didn't want to see mine. Maybe I thought I needed to start again, and maybe I didn't want him to be a part of my fresh start. No matter, I've made my decision and now, three weeks later, i'm in England, with no intentions of returning.

I had loved Degrassi. I loved the drama, there was never a dull moment there and it made the place interesting. I loved my friends- Adam, Alli, even Jenna. No matter what we went through in the past, they were there for me when I needed them and I couldn't thank them enough. But mostly, I loved him. And I thought he loved me. I guess not.

I don't know if I'll regret moving to England, but right now I love it here. Sure, we have to wear a tie with our uniform and it rains pretty much 24/7, but it is what I need. I need something new. I am living with my aunt and uncle, my aunt English and my uncle Canadian. They have gladly taken me in, and I can't thank them enough for it. I am slowly getting used to the slang- I know that when they said 'mint' they mean, awesome, and they said 'fit' when they mean hot or sexy.

I fell in love with the people of England straight away, but they weren't what I expected. As well as a lot of 'posh' people, there were also a lot of 'chavs' in my new school. Chavs were the type of people who hang out on street corner, wearing track suits and talking like they had no education. They were the type of people the normal people tended to stay away from, and weren't at all like the stereo-typical British.

I had also made lots of friends in my short time of being in England, and my new 'best friend' was Emily, who was sat on my bed flicking through a magazine.

"Sorry Clare," she started, putting the magazine down "but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Um, why did you move to England? I mean, we all love having you here but I know I'd prefer to live in Canada…"

"Well, it's pretty simple really, my mum and dad started arguing a lot, and it was kind of getting worse, and I couldn't take it. I have always been close to my aunt and uncle; you know when they visited and stuff, so they said that I could move in with them to get away from it all…"

"Ok, but not to be rude, but that's not the only reason is it?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Well, I'm sure what you said was true, but I can smell heartbreak a mile away, and I'm guessing that is another reason why you left… I mean, I could be wrong but…"

"No, you're right,"

"You want to talk about it? I mean, it's completely up to you."

"No, I'll tell you. Okay, when my parents were fighting, there was one thing, or should I say person, that got me through it. Eli. He was my first proper love, I guess you could say. I mean, I had had another boyfriend before him but I never felt as strong with him as I did with Eli. Eli and I were practically joined at the hip. I told him I loved him though, and he didn't reply. After I said that, he started avoiding me. I mean, I could understand if he didn't love me back, but he reacted completely wrong. I would try to talk to him, and he would apologise and walk away. He just didn't want to be around me."

"One night, after this had been going on for about a month, I went around to his house to get some answers. I mean, technically we were still dating, but only on paper. I asked him if he was okay and he told me he was fine. Then he told me we shouldn't be together anymore. I asked why, but I already knew the answer. His exact words were _'I don't love you. I never have and I probably never will.' _ That was the final straw, and I rang my Aunt straight away. The only thing that had been keeping me sane was Eli, and now that he had gone I had nothing. I needed a new start, and England provided that. I left two weeks later, and I never told him. The only people I told were my parents and my best friend Adam. Eli probably doesn't even miss me."

"Oh Clare, he doesn't even deserve you. You, Clare, are absolutely lovely. Seriously, i bet there are guys queuing up to be with you, so you just have to make Eli a thing of the past. You are right, it sounds like you do need a new start and i know that everyone will be right behind you here. Honestly Clare, you are better off without him..."

"I guess..."

"I know. And do you know what? Maybe he will realise what a mistake he has made and come and find you..."

"I doubt it..."

"You never know."

Eli's POV, three weeks earlier, and the day after Clare left.

"Dude, do you know where Clare is? She wasn't in English today." I asked Adam, who was sat on the grass waiting for Fiona.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Adam asked, narrowing his eyes at me. He was annoyed with me, and I had no idea why.

"Er, no. Seriously though, where is she? I need to talk to her, I made a BIG mistake and I need to sort it out.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Eli, she has moved to England."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she was pretty messed up about you two. You really hurt her Eli; I still can't believe you dumped her! But with that put together with the fact her parents are getting much, much worse, she decided it would be better to get away. I'm sorry, but you missed your chance."

I froze. She couldn't of left, I needed her, I guess with the two weeks not being with her, I realised that I actually did love her. I wanted her back so much, and I had this whole big speech on how I would get across I loved her, I couldn't live without her and that I had only said those things because I was scared of my true feelings. Everything I had planned to say would have been true, and I was praying that she would see past sense and take me back. But now she was gone, and I had screwed it all up. Well, almost…

"Adam," I said, already shocked at what was about to come out of my mouth "I'm going to England!"

**So, what did you think? I Know it wasn't great, and pretty short, but reviews would be nice, whether good or bad. K, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, firstly, thank you for the reviews, they seriously mean a lot to me. It's nice to think that a few people are reading my work, and actually like it**. **So last chapter i said it would be a two-shot, but i have changed my mind. This story won't go on forever, but i changed my mind on where the story is going, so it will be a little longer than i expected. I hope you don't mind.**

**Okay, i don't own Degrassi, or England, or whatever else. I do own Emily though.**

**

* * *

**

**Eli POV**

Three weeks after she left, Clare had become my obsession. I needed her to be with me, I couldn't function without seeing her face. I would sit for hours staring at the picture I had of her, I would have imaginary conversations with her, I would go onto social networking sites and watch her every move. She seemed happy. That was good, I guess.

I had managed to persuade my parents to let me go to England eventually; crying and begging usually changes peoples mind. I was a mess, I couldn't sleep, I wasn't eating, I never went out and I didn't speak to anyone. She was making me depressed, and my parents could see it. I was leaving today, and hopefully returning with Clare.

The airport was not fun. Mum was crying. I really don't know why, it's not like I'm moving there, just visiting. But still, lots of tears and lots of kisses. It wasn't good. Dad was there too somewhere, but he left to buy food and didn't get back before I left. Personally, I think he was just trying to stay away in case mum started crying around him too. He never was good with other people being emotional. I think that's where I get it from.

The final person to come to the airport was Adam. Honestly, he was pretty annoyed with me for even considering going to find her, but I was determined and he knew it was his duty to come and send his best friend off. Still, he had tried to persuade me not to go many times, saying that Clare would not want to see me considering I'm the reason she left, but it wouldn't change my mind. I was going, no matter who was trying to stop me. I needed too. It was my only chance.

"Okay, I'm only here for Clare." He said walking up to me just before I was to sign in. "But here is her address." He handed me a piece of paper, and I nodded, thankful I wasn't going to have to search around for her house.

"You are flying into Birmingham, right? And have you ordered a taxi to pick you up? Okay, well Clare said the journey to where she lives will take a little less than an hour."

"Thank you. Have you, um, told her I'm coming?" I hoped he had, the element of shock wasn't going to help me at all.

"No, you're on your own for this one. I only know this because me and Alli were planning to go visit soon. I really don't want any part of this stupid plan to get your true love back, but I'd rather you do it quickly, you know?"

"Ok. I know I haven't been the best with her, but the truth is I can't cope without her." He shook his head and tutted.

"When did you become so deep? Well, if you break her heart again, I swear I will never talk to you again. She's hurt Eli, and I only hope you can change her mind."

It was on the plane that it finally sunk in what I was doing. I was going to _England _to find a girl who had gone there to run away from me. What if she didn't want me back? What if she had a new boyfriend? What if she loved it there and wanted to stay? So many what-if's, and I hadn't really considered them until now. I was so fixed on doing the right thing for myself that I hadn't even thought about how it could be the wrong thing for her. I was so selfish, I didn't even deserve her. Oh well, only time would tell…

**Clare POV**

I sat with Emily, who was sleeping at my house, chatting about how she could adjust her uniform to make it a little more revealing so she looked sexier for the boy she liked. She was so like Alli, it was unreal. At the same time, she was looking through her friends of face range, trying to find suitable boys for me to have as a rebound guy. I didn't want one really, but Emily seemed to like matching people together and I was fine keeping her happy.

"Okay, what about this one? He is fit, clever, funny and a very good kisser. He could be perfect!" She said, dragging me over to the computer screen.

"Erm, Emily, how do you know he is a good kisser?"

"Well, let's just say, his girlfriend wasn't very happy…"

"EMILY!"

"Well, he told me he was single. But now he really is single and most certainly ready to mingle." I rolled my eyes and laughed- so, so much like Alli.

"I'm not really into guys that have cheated before…"

"Ok then fussy. Let's see…" She scrolled down a little "Hey, he is pretty cute." I came back to the screen again to see a smallish guy with a beanie on, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, he looks like Adam. I could never date anyone that looks like him, it would be too weird." She nodded in agreement; it would be like dating a brother- gross!

"Can I see a picture of Adam, he sounds pretty cool…" I nodded and quickly pulled up his display picture. It had four people in.

"Aw that's so cute," Emily said, smiling "So that's you, obviously, and that's Adam, so who are the other two?"

"Well, the other girl is Fiona, Adams girlfriend. She is really lovely, and gorgeous, but a bit of a drama queen to be honest. The guy, well he's Eli." Her eyes shot open suddenly "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"No, um, well, no not at all." She looked at me, and must have presumed I wanted to be alone "Can, I, um, go and re heat some of that pizza?"

"Yeah sure…" She left silently, and a tear crept into my eye.

That picture was taken about two weeks before it started going wrong. It was a hot day, and we were all chilling in the park. In the photo, Fiona was kissing Adam on the cheek and I was sat with Eli's arm around me. We had a picnic, and chatting. It was nice to just hang out as a group, but that stopped soon after.

I had promised myself so faithfully I was getting over him, that I didn't want him anymore, that I never really loved him in the first place, but I did, and seeing that picture only brought my feelings back. I still needed him, and despite everything I love him. I couldn't help that.

But I was angry too. After I finally realised what he did to me, I got mad at him. He left me hanging. For one month he wouldn't speak to me, edit my English work, he couldn't even look me in the eye. He had been a complete jerk to me, he had gradually broken my heart without me even realising it. Why didn't he break up with me straight away? He must have known what he was doing, he was smart, and he was deliberately hurting me. And his words: _I don't love you. I never have and I probably never will. _He was embarrassing me, I was embarrassing myself, and he most probably knew it too. All the time i had spent wondering how i was going to get over him, but now I realised hat it would be better for me to forget him all together. I may still love him, but I will never be stupid enough to take him back. I will get over him eventually, and it will be like he never even existed.

**Eli POV.**

I was here, in England, in the town where she lived. The weather outside was cold and it had been snowing, a lot like in Toronto, but where she live was in the country side, so all around the houses were fields. So many fields. Her town had a long street where all the shops were, but it was narrow, and there wasn't much there. The place had no sense of excitement, but it was like everyone knew everyone. Walking down the street, at least seven people must have said hello to me. At first I was paranoid, but I soon realised that everyone in this town were greeting each other. Was this an English thing, or simply something this town did? I really couldn't tell.

And here I was, stood at her door way, my breathing fast and my heart rate faster. This was my one and only chance to get her back, and I was not going to mess it up. I needed her, but if I didn't get her now, I never would. Everything counted on the time I will spend here. I took a deep breath, and knocked loudly on the door, making sure she would be able to hear it. When there was no answer, I knocked again, this time even louder.

"I'll get it!" I heard a deeply English accent say inside, and I presumed this would be her aunt. I took yet another deep breath, and was surprised when a teenager opened the door. She was blonde, with curly hair, she was about the same height as me, and looked about fifteen.

She stared at me for a second, frowning and probably trying to work out who I was, then her eyes flicked open and within a second she hit me around the face. It hurt.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You tell me, _Eli. _What the hell was breaking Clare's heart for? I'm just saying…"

"Wait, I don't even know you!"

"No, but I'm one of Clare's new best friends and she has told me all about you. You are killing her inside, you know? Then again, you probably don't even care."

"If i didn't care, do you think i would be here?" She shook her head slightly, but she was still frowning "Can I please talk to Clare? I came all this way to tell her I made a mistake, and I just need a little while. Please." She looked at me and sighed, then turned to the stairs.

"Clare, there is someone here to see you!" Clare ran down the stairs, came to the door and froze.

"Clare." I whispered, looking down.

"Oh my Gosh." Was her only reply.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? **

**Just to let you know, the town where Clare has moved too is pretty much the same as the town where i live in England. I'm serious; everything that is described about the town is the same as my town, so I do know what i'm talking about.**

**Review maybe? I'm open for criticism, but don't be too horrible, i'm only thirteen... K, thanks. x x x x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three... **

**thanks for the reviews again- much appreciated ;)  
**

**this one didn't turn out too good, so sorry about that...**

* * *

**Clare POV**

He was there. On my door step, in person. He was _actually_ there; he had come to see me. What was I meant to do? Not ten minutes ago I was saying how much I didn't want him back, and now he was here. So I just ran back to my room, a tear forming in my eye.

"Um, we'll be right back, um, just wait there." I heard Emily say awkwardly, and then she followed me straight into my room.

"I'm not going back down Emily. He has to go. I can't see him, he shouldn't be here, this was meant to be my fresh start but it can't be with him here. Emily, go. Go and tell him he has to leave, get rid of him, send him back to Degrassi, I can't see him, I can't cope with seeing him. Please, he has to leave, now!"

"Clare, I think you should give him a chance, I mean he has flown all the way here to talk to you. That has to mean something right?"

"No, he is just trying to mess with my head again. He knows I love him, and he wants to hurt me like he did last time. Emily, please, get him to leave." She thought for a second.

"Er, okay, but I think your making a mistake…" I just nodded, and she gave me a big hug then headed out to speak to Eli.

I could here them talking downstairs, but I knew they were deliberately keeping it quiet so I wouldn't here what they were saying. I preferred it that way, I think. I didn't need even more reminding of what we used to have, and I knew that he as most probably down there, giving sarcastic comments and not even caring about me. I didn't need yet more reminders of why I left in the first place.

After a few minutes, Emily came back up and was leaning against the door.

"Have you got rid of him?" I asked hopefully.

"Erm, not exactly…" She moved out of the way and Eli came around the corner. His head was down, but his eyes flicked up slightly and caught mine. Before I could complain, Emily quickly said "Right, well, I'm gonna go. Clare, I'm sorry, but ring me later. Eli, good luck."

Eli didn't say anything for a second, just stared at me. I looked away; it was hard enough without having to actually look at him. He took a seat at the desk chair, and started drumming his fingers on the desk. He was probably waiting for me to spring on him, tell him I loved him and that I never wanted to be parted with him again. Unfortunately for him, that was not going to happen. I had promised myself that I would hold my ground, and I fully intended too.

**Eli POV**

"I've missed you blue eyes." I whispered, my eyes suddenly fixed on the ground. "Degrassi is not the same without you."

"I think you should go." She replied, deliberately looking out the window.

"What are you doing here, Clare? You don't belong in England…"

"I love it here. It has given me a chance to get away from" She paused and I knew she was trying to work out the right words to describe me. "old problems…"

"Clare, please don't blame this all on me."

"But it is, to be honest, mostly your fault that I even left Degrassi!"

"Okay, I know I've made mistakes, but I didn't make you run away. Because that is all this is, running away!"

"I know Eli, but you didn't understand what I was going through!"

"Please, enlighten me at this atrocity that you call your life. No really, go on, share with me what I have done!" I was suddenly shouting. Why had i got so angry so quickly? This definately wasn't going the way I planned.

"Eli, you were my only escape, and you knew that. When I was around you, I forgot about the fact my parents were at each other 24/7. And then, within a day, in fact within an hour, that all stopped. You stopped talking to me, wanting to be around me, everything. All because I said those three little words, and you got scared. I admit, maybe I was a little fast in saying them, but I was never expecting you to say them back, so you really didn't need to react the way you did. For a month, you put me through hell and I couldn't take it, so I went to your house and we had that argument, and it was the final straw. Eli, you must have known what you were doing."

"When you stopped talking to me, it seemed like my parents were getting worse. In fact, I knew they were getting worse, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt powerless Eli, and that was when I realised it. You still had complete power over me, and I could not handle it. Even when we weren't together, everything came down to you. You were driving me insane, and I needed to get away. I couldn't take life at Degrassi any more, so I did run away, and do you know what? I'm glad I did…"

I couldn't speak, or move, or do anything. I knew I had been bad to her, but I never in a million years would have thought she felt that bad of me. I had put her through hell, I had made her so confused and upset and I had driven her away. I could now see why Adam didn't want me to come, or why Emily hit me round the face. I had been a complete ass. She would never want me back.

"Clare, I am so, so sorry. I cannot tell you how bad I feel about that. I honestly had no idea."

"But you did. You must have known. You are not stupid Eli. You knew that you were hurting me."

"I knew you would be hurt, but not to this extent. But Clare, I need you back. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life, I can't cope without you. Clare, I know it sounds cheesy, but you literally complete me."

She rolled her eyes and tutted. She didn't believe me, but I guess I should of expected her to react like that. She was too good for me, and no matter how many speeches I made, they weren't going to work. She sighed.

"What did you expect? That you could come and suddenly be my knight in shining armour and take me back to Degrassi? I'm sorry, but this is the real world, and the real world doesn't work like that."

"But you still love me right? You can't stop loving someone in three weeks; that is not how it works!" I could feel tears in my eyes. I'm Eli Goldsworthy for Christ's sake, I don't cry. I never cry. She had actually reduced me to tears. I loved her so much, it was stupid.

"I do still love you Eli, but I'm also moving on. I no longer trust you, and I can't help feeling like that. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't fall for you again, and I am making a conscious effort to stick to that."

"Please, I will do anything to prove you that I'm worthy. Honestly, name anything and I will do it." I was now begging, and properly crying, but I didn't care. I needed her back.

**Clare POV**

He asked me how he could prove he was worthy of me, but honestly, he was already there. I had tried to stay strong and act like I promised myself I would, but even the fact that he was here made me want him back, and the fact he was begging even more so. And he was crying- I've never seen him cry before. Seeing him so vulnerable and, dare I say it, broken, proved he wanted me back seriously.

Still, so he could 'prove himself' I had three questions. Answer them all right, and I was his. Answer one wrong, and he might as well not have bothered.

"Okay Eli, here is how you can show me that you really do care. I'm going to ask you three questions, and you have to answer honestly. I'm serious; you need to be completely honest." He nodded.

"Ask me anything."

"Number one. Do you love me?"

"Yes. Of course I do." He answered that one pretty quickly, so I was content.

"Number two. Can you say it out loud and actuall mean it?"

"Clare Edwards. I am, completely and utterly in love you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." I was shocked at the truth in his voice. I was expecting an _I Love You Clare, _not that. I was beyond happy with that answer, so I was sure the answer of the next question would be what I wanted it to be. If only it was.

"Number three. Between breaking up with me, and coming here, have you gone on a date with anyone else?" This time he paused. He looked down, and he looked like he was filled wth guilt. I knew when I looked into his eyes what the answer would be.

"Look, you wanted an honest answer, so here it goes. I did, but it was a one time thing and I never dated anyone else when we were together and I regret even going and I am so, so sorry and…" I cut him off.

"Did you sleep with her?" Another pause.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Clare, I am honestly so, so sorry. I thought it would help me get over you, I swear I never spoke to her again-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." Now I was the one crying.

"I was, um, thinking of you."

"You really don't have to explain. Um, I know you were disappointed that I wouldn't sleep with you anyway. It's, erm, natural. But you have too realise that your chance of me coming back has just decreased drastically." I looked at the floor. I was trying to make it sound like i was fine with it, like it was him that had been hurt, not me, but it was killing me inside. The sad thing? he had just proven I had been right to worry about getting back together with him.

"I know, and I am so, so sorry. I will do whatever to make it right."

"Yeah, you keep saying that..."

We sat in silence for a while. My mind was a blur. I had wanted so badly for his answer to be no. If it was then we could be together by then. But he said yes, and I couldn't help that. Why did I even have to ask the question? If I didn't ask it, we would be fine. And the problem was I knew I shouldn't be too bothered, we weren't even together and this type of thing happens all the time. But it was Eli. Eli. The one person I thought would never do anything like that, and he did.

But I still wanted him back. I still loved him, and I loved that he came to England and I loved that he wanted me back and I loved that he loved me. Because I knew he loved me. For the first time ever, I saw pure love in his eyes, and I couldn't ignore that. But I wasn't going to be too weak. I couldn't take him back straight away. That would go against my sense and my values.

"Eli," I finally said.

"Yeah,"

"When do you go back to Degrassi?"

"Two weeks,"

"Well then you have two weeks."

"What?"

"You have two weeks to prove that you are worthy of me. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to have you back yet. But be awesome, and in two weeks time, I might be." I forced a small smile, and I saw a glimmer of hope flash in his eyes.

"Two weeks it is, Clare."

* * *

**This chapter definately sounded better in my head...  
**

**Review? K, bye x x x x**

**P.S. i feel like i'm making Eli seem worse and worse as the story goes on, but the point of this is to get across that he has made mistakes that he is not proud of, and he is trying to prove that they won't happen again...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4. Sorry it took me a little longer to update, but unfortunately i've had to go back to school so homework has been taking priority. Not fun, but hey, it has to be done.**

**K, so thank you soooo much for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts... it means more than you can imagine.  
**

**Oh, and i don't own Degrassi, or it's characters, or anything like that. It's such a shame...  
**

* * *

I walked out of school with Emily, and two other friends Lucy and Sam. We had just come out of music and we were chatting about a guitar piece we had to learn. It had been a good day at school, with Lucy and Sam introducing me to lots of new people. Apart from a couple, everyone seemed really nice, thank God. Just as I was about to say something when Emily nudged me in the ribs and pointed across the road.

"OW…." I said, and then followed her gaze "Oh." There stood was Eli, wearing all black as usual, with a couple of girls trying to chat him up. He looked like he wasn't interested, which was nice. He caught my eye, and his whole face lit up.

"Blue eyes." He shouted across the road, causing a couple of people to turn around. I smiled and raised my hand, waving to him.

"Blue eyes and?" Emily said, pretending to be upset.

"Hey Emily." He said, laughing a little.

"Hey Eli." She turned to Lucy and Sam "I, erm, think we should leave these two."

"Who is that?" Lucy asked, and Emily said she would explain once we were gone. Sam winked at me and pushed me across the road, almost getting me hit by the oncoming car. I put my hand up in apology, and the guy in the car did the same. I continued across the road, now running, and Eli stepped out of the girls and gave me a big hug. I stood with him for a second, and then pulled away, remembering I wasn't particularly happy with him.

"What happened to not dating?" I asked, trying to sound harsh.

"Friends hug don't they? You are always hugging Emily, and Alli and Adam back in Degrassi…." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Sarcasm as always.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, really wishing to confess that I was delighted he was here, and never wanted for him to leave.

"You gave me two weeks, I'm gonna make the most of it. I've already wasted a day and a half, so I'm here now."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want, I just want to spend time with you…" Despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but smirk; what he was saying was so cheesy, yet it was sweet. He was really trying.

"Now what do you really want to do?"

"Seriously, you pick, I like the sound of a guided tour of England. You mind?"

"Not at all, but do you mind leaving that tomorrow? I really want to take you somewhere today…."

"Okay cool. Get a cab or walk?"

"Walk." In the corner of my eye, I could see a whole bunch of girls giving me the evils. I hate to admit it, but I loved having people jealous of me. More specifically though, I loved that Eli didn't want any of the girls that were jealous of me.

Or did he?

Maybe he would sleep with them, like the other girl. Maybe he wouldn't tell me about it until I asked. Maybe he was just trying to mess with my head. Maybe none of this was serious after all.

I consciously put those thoughts to the back of my mind. Eli loved me, and I needed to get over it. He wouldn't be here if he didn't desperately want me back, so I needed to forget about everything he told me those two days ago and move forward. It shouldn't have been a big deal anyway.

Eli POV

We walked in a comfortable silence, Clare leading the way. I got the feeling that she had walked this way a lot of times since she came to the UK. Maybe it was her escape? Her escape from me.

She had been avoiding me. I couldn't blame her, but it still hurt. If I called her, she wouldn't answer, if I tried to meet up with her, she would say she was busy. In the end I had to get Emily's help. With a lot of persuading, I finally got her to tell me where they went to school, and she agreed not to tell Clare about me coming. If she had told, Clare would have found another way out, and the element of surprise would seriously help me with my case.

Clare was pissed. She said she wasn't hurt when I told her about my date, but I could tell she was. I could see it in her eyes. I don't think she truly realised how upset she was about the whole thing until I left. Not that I could blame her. I had made a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life. And because of it, I had screwed up yet another chance of being with the love of my life. I don't know why she even speaks to me, and yet there she was, walking with me, being sociable to me, maybe even still loving me.

"We're here." She said, and I shook my head quickly, pulling myself out of the trance I was in. I looked to where she was pointing to see a forest in front of us with a thin walkway in the middle. I guess that's where we were going. "Well, it's a ten minute walk down that little thing, but then we are there."

She headed into the woods, and I noticed that she was shivering. The snow had almost melted, but it was still cold and all she had on was her thin school uniform. I put my jacket around her shoulders quickly.

"Thanks." She whispered, and smiled at me for the first time since I'd arrived in the UK. I couldn't help but smile back. Not a smirk, but a real, happy smile.

"No problem. So, um, where are we going?"

"Just somewhere I like to come sometimes. My friend Sam showed it me a couple of days after I started school here. It's nice, I come here to write."

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me where we are actually going…"

"Look…" She pointed forward, and without realising it we were there- possibly one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. Without I realising it, we had been going up a hill, and we had come out of the forest onto the top of the hill. The view was beautiful.

We could see for miles. There was a mix of green and little towns and villages, with random houses dotted around. I could see a farm with animals, possibly sheep and cows, lazing around and the sun was starting to go down, so the sky was a gorgeous shade of pink.

And then I looked to my left and saw the thing 100 times more beautiful than the view- Clare. I couldn't help but stare. She wore a sky blue shirt with a dark blue tie, a blue jacket with the school logo on, a blue skirt just above the knee and black tights. It was a plain outfit, but she still looked absolutely stunning. Her hair had grown since she left, and it now touched her shoulders. As much as I loved her short hair, it suited her. Her blue eyes had seemed to get, impossibly, more blue. They were enchanting, and I couldn't help but stare.

Clare POV

He was staring at me, and I blushed, desperately trying not to let him get to me. We needed to talk, and I couldn't put it off anymore. I walked further forward, and sat on my usual rock, Eli following and sitting on the ground next to me.

"Do I know her?" I whispered, keeping my eyes straight forward.

"No." He replied, his eyes also fixed on the view.

"Do you, erm, regret it?"

"With every bone in my body."

"You know, I really thought you cared, but knowing you, erm, did that, it kind of makes me feel like you don't."

"I do care, I always have and I always will. Clare, I do-"

"And do you know the worst thing? I know that I am completely over reacting, and that we were broke up so it wasn't as if you cheated so it shouldn't bother me. But it does. And I hate feeling like I've done wrong because I'm upset with you."

"You have the right to be pissed. And hurt. You have done nothing wrong. I have made a hundred mistakes, and yet you are still here. I don't understand why you aren't completely banking me."

"Because unfortunately, I care too much to let you go."

"And I love you too much to do what's right and let you find someone else."

"Please don't do that."

"I couldn't if I wanted too."

We sat in silence, facing forward. In the corner of my eye I could see Eli watching some animals, but I was drawn to a road, watching the cars pass through. It kind of ruined the view as a whole, but I loved watching cars. I really don't know why, but I always have.

I was just about to speak when Eli took my hand and held onto it, like he never wanted to let go. We looked at each other, and he smiled. A real, proper smile, one that was both rare and beautiful. I couldn't help but blush, even though he wasn't even talking to me. I felt like he reserved those smiles for me, and I loved it. I loved him. I will always love him.

"This is nice." Eli said "I can see why you write here, it is pretty amazing."

"I know. But it's empty too. Everyone who lives in the area have grown up with this place, I guess the effect has worn off and people don't really come any more. It's a shame."

"Yeah. But I wouldn't like it half as much if you weren't here. I forgot to say, you look stunning today."

"Well thank you, but for the next two weeks we are friends remember?"

"Friend compliments each other, and you didn't mind when I was holding your hand. I don't know many friends that do that."

"Oh, wow, you're hilarious."

"I try. But on a serious note, you said we are friends for the next two weeks. Does that mean that you've decided that after two weeks we can go back to being girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"It's only been two days Eli, I haven't decided just yet."

"Well, just know that whatever your decision is, I will love you and always will."

"Be patient Eli." But I had already decided. I wanted him to be mine again, and I knew that he wanted the same, and I knew that I loved him, and I knew he loved me. I was very, very happy.

* * *

**So, what did you think. My favorite type of people are reviewers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And so we are getting to then end of the story... I can't decided though, if i'm going to do one or two more chapters... maybe one of Eli and Clare leaving, and one another of when they get back to Degrassi. Or should i just keep it to one more chapter? I don't know just yet. So here is chapter 5, enjoy...**

**oh, and btw, if i owned Degrassi i wouldn't be writing fanfics, would i?  
**

* * *

**Clare POV**

"You know, I have been here for 12 days now, which means you only have two more days to make your decision. So tell me Clare, are you closer to staying here, or coming back to Degrassi where you belong?" Eli asked, and I smiled. We were walking down the road, the same road we had walked every day since he hade come to England. Honestly, Eli had blown me away with his attempts to win me over. Everyday he would bring me something- flowers, chocolates, teddies, and all the other usual romantic stuff. He would meet me after school, and we would just hang out. It was nice. He was nice.

"I still haven't decided…" Not a complete lie. I had decided I wanted Eli as my boyfriend again, I decided that the day he arrived honestly, but I still hadn't decided whether I wanted to go back to Degrassi.

I missed Adam. I missed Alli. Surprisingly, I even missed Jenna. I missed the drama of Degrassi; I missed the constant change of pace, the way there was always something going on. It was a good school to be fair, and a good town in a good city. One thing I didn't miss though was my life there. The thing that surprised me most about moving to the UK was that I didn't miss my parents at all. They would call me once every two days, constantly saying how much they wanted me back and missed me, and I would say I missed them too, but I didn't mean it. I guess, when I was at home, they were never around anyway. I had no reason to miss them- I hadn't really been living with them before I left.

And I loved England. Everyone was so _nice. _I had always thought of England as a place where everyone was horrible and moody before I got there, but I was wrong. Sure, they were way too sarcastic, and sometimes a little pessimistic, but they were happy and eccentric and there was no social code. Everyone was who they wanted to be, and that was something I had never experienced before. I had become accustomed to the British sense of humour; it was dry and ironic, and once I got used to it, very, very funny. I loved my school in England almost as I had loved Degrassi; where the British school lacked in excitement, it made up for in character. It was old and small and laid back. As stupid as it may seem, it was a cute school.

"Well, in two days I'm leaving, so you haven't got long left…" Eli said, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Yeah well it's a bloody hard decision!" I said, I little louder than I expected. Eli rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Did you just say bloody? Wow, you have definitely been in the UK for too long…"

"Mmm…" was all I could reply. Had I been in the UK for too long? Or was I meant to stay and live my life here? If I stayed, I would lose Eli, but if I left, I would lose everything I had loved here. Why was this so confusing? I decided I needed to talk to someone other than Eli about this, someone who would give me good advice.

"Eli, do you mind if I cut this short, just for today, I think I need to speak to Emily."

**Eli POV**

Clare left, heading to see Emily. Emily had become one of my best friends over the time we had been here- she seemed to make it here personal mission in life to get me and Clare back together, and I couldn't thank her enough. She was a cool girl.

With Clare gone, I took the opportunity to call my mother, whom I hadn't spoken to in just over a week. I checked on my watch, it was 5:55pm in the UK, meaning it would be 12:55pm in Degrassi. I hope. I dialled the number and it rang for a few seconds, before my mom answered, very excitedly.

"ELI! How are you, how are you, how are you? I've missed you so much it is unreal. Aw, I can't wait for you to get home honey. How's Clare? Is she okay? Are you back together? Is she coming back to Canada?" I laughed, and she quietened, realising she was rambling.

"I've missed you too. As for Clare, well she is good, and we are getting on really well, but I don't think we are back together. I mean, she really loves the UK. I can see she does, and I don't think she wants to leave. I don't know, am I being selfish mom, making her choose?"

"No honey, you're not being selfish. But you have to respect her decision, no matter what it is. If she wants to come back home, fantastic! But if she wants to stay in England, you have to put her first. Remember, it is her decision, and you want her to be happy right? And if Clare is happier in England, well that is something you are just going to have to accept."

"I know, but I don't think I would be able to face not seeing her everyday. It will slowly drive me insane."

"Well, we don't know yet, do we?" I sighed, my mother was right, but I couldn't help but wish and wish and wish that she would leave the UK.

**Clare POV**

As usual, Emily's front door was wide open, so I just walked through and into the living room, feeling no need to knock or announce I was here. I had been around so much over the last few weeks that her family just expected me to walk in. I found her watching gossip girl on the sofa, a tub of cookie dough Ben and Jerry's in her hand.

"You look like you could need some sugar," she said, handing me the tub of ice cream, and sitting up to face me.

"Ugh, yeah, that would be nice…"

"I'll put the kettle on…" One thing I had noticed about British people was that it didn't matter if they had just one ten million dollars, or pounds, or they had just found out there father had died, they would always 'put the kettle on' and settle down with a nice cup of tea. It was oddly comforting. "So, what's up?" She asked, leaning against the work surface while the water boiled.

"I need your advice…"

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Emily, what should I do?" She smiled.

"Okay Clare, I know I'm good, but I'm going to need a little more detail than that…"

"Well, do I stay here in the UK, or go back to Degrassi with Eli?"

"Honestly, I think you know what you want to do…"

"EMILY! You are absolutely no help at all! I came to you because I don't know what to do! Please, just tell me what thing I should do."

"Well, Clare, I would love for you to stay, I mean seriously, that would be awesome. But I think you need to work out where your home is. Is it here, with me and you aunt and uncle and all your other friends here, or is it at Degrassi with Eli, and your parents and Adam and Alli? Only you can answer that, not me…"

"I really don't know. I mean, I desperately want to be with Eli, and Alli and Adam are like family to me so I can't physically stand the idea of not seeing them for a long time. But you and Sam and Lucy have become like sisters to me too, and leaving this place, possibly the most beautiful place in the world, is absolutely killing me."

"That statement just proved your answer…" She looked down, and I stared at her curiously, wondering how what I had just said had made any difference.

"What do you mean?"

"Clare, you said the _idea _of not seeing Alli, Eli and Adam again were hard to take, but you said that it was killing you leaving the UK. There was no idea used in that statement, it was fact. You have already made up your mind, you are leaving the UK. Clare, you know in your heart that you have always been going back to Degrassi, your brain just couldn't admit it." I sighed, she was right.

Britain was amazing. It was beautiful, and colourful, and charming, but it wasn't home. Home was where my parents were arguing 24/7, making my life a nightmare, but still finding small ways to show they love each other, and occasionally show they love me. Home was walking into school in those awful uniforms, and seeing cheerleaders and jocks and so many different groups sitting separately, because that was just how it worked. Home was having my best friends there to make me feel so much better about just about everything. Home was having the guy I loved there, holding me. Home was Degrassi.

"Your right." I whispered, and she smiled a sad smile.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Clare…" She said, and she was fighting back tears "You have honestly become my best friend…" Tears were now creeping out of my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Em. I don't know how I would have coped without you here, I love you so much. But hey, let's leave the goodbyes for when I actually leave, yeah?" she laughed a little.

"Okay, but if you are going back with Eli, promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Come and visit. Like, as often as you possibly can…"

"Obviously! And you will have to come to Degrassi too…"

"I'm already packed…" I laughed, and pulled her into a tight hug, both of us crying now. It was true, Emily had become not only one of my best friends ever, but also my rock. How I was going to cope without her, I did not know. One things for sure though- I was going to miss her so very, very much.

Three hours later, after lots of crap TV and ice cream with Emily, it was finally time to tell Eli. I knew I had a day left, but I still wanted to share the news with him ASAP. I dialled his number.

"Hey Clare!" He asked, and I could hear worry in his voice, despite the fact he was trying to be cheerful.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?" No he sounded completely worried, perhaps expecting me to say I was staying here?

"Take me back to Degrassi…"

* * *

**Review maybe? That would make me happy... K, thanks :) x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is, the LAST chapter. Okay, in know it was short, like super short, but it was my first story ever so i am pretty proud of it, no matter how bad it is/was... First though, thanks to my reviews, favorites, story alerts and author alerts etc... it means SO MUCH, you guys are my favorite people :)**

**I don't own degrassi, eli, clare etc, but i won the story and the character emily :)**

**tell me what you think...**

* * *

Clare POV

Eli came round to Emily's house straight away, although I was not surprised. He was pretty happy, to say the least, and I could just imagine him heading over, practically jumping down the road. He knocked the door, and I opened it, heading straight into his arms. He laughed, and rubbed my back, and I noticed he was panting.

"Someone's eager. Did you run here?" I asked, laughing at how out of breath he was.

"Yeah. It's times like these when I wish I could bring Morty to the UK." I laughed.

"You must have missed him…"

"I have. But I'll be back in a couple of days. With you." He smiled. Not a smirk, an actual smile. It was fantastic. I loved his smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. Erm, you want to come in? I'm sure Em won't mind…"

"Ok cool." He followed me into the living room, and took a seat in the empty chair.

"Mr Goldsworthy." Emily said, bringing in some pizza and passing the box around to me and Eli "To what do I owe this pleasure? Oh, wait, yeah, your stealing Clare off me and taking her to a different country." For a second, I thought she was actually annoyed, but then I saw she was laughing and I relaxed a little and smiled.

"That I am…" Eli said, giving his signature smirk. "Don't get too jealous…"

"Oh, I can't promise that. But I'm going to go, and give you two some time to talk…" Emily headed out the front door, and Eli looked as if he was about to say something when Emily came back in. "This is my house. Why am I leaving?" I laughed at her confused face, and quickly said Eli and I would go for a walk so she didn't have to leave.

We walked to the hill where I took Eli for the first time two weeks ago. It had become the place where we would go whenever we wanted to hang out. I loved it there; it was just so pretty and, well, natural. I love how it hadn't been touched over the years, no houses, no buildings or roads or anything. Just a whole lot of green and some rocks.

"You know, apart from Emily and my aunt and uncle, I think I'm gonna miss this most when I go back to Degrassi." I said, smiling. It was a sad smile though, as if I was happy for the sake of being happy. Don't get me wrong, I had come to the decision that I really wanted to go back to Canada, but it was still going to be hard to leave here.

"Yeah, it is very nice here." Eli agreed.

"So what about you? Will you miss anything here?"

"I don't really know. I guess I have been so focused on getting you back that I forgot to enjoy being in England in the first place. I think, in a weird way, I'll miss Emily though…" I shot my head towards him and raised my eyebrows.

"Should I be worried?" he looked at me for a second, and then worked out what I was implying and laughed.

"What, me and Emily? Ew no that would be like you and Adam, too weird. She has kind of grown into a sister for me though, I guess. And I know that if it wasn't for her not-so-subtle encouragement I wouldn't have you back…" I blushed. It was true, through out the time Eli had been here, Em had been throwing in some very obvious hints on how good we were together, and I think that they definitely helped my decision. I laughed.

"Oh I do love Em. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I'm seriously going to miss her. But I can't wait to see Adam and Alli too; it has been way to long…"

"Speaking of Adam and Alli, have you told them the news yet?"

"NO! Oh My Gosh, I totally forgot, let me just call them now…" I dialled Alli's number into my phone. I had been calling her every three days since I go here, and on the same day I would call Adam after Alli on the same day. The calls were short as it cost quite a lot, but I loved just chatting to them about nothing in particular. It was like old times. After the second ring she picked up.

"Hey Clare, you are early calling, I thought it was meant to be tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sorry, but I have kind of big news. I'll call Adam to tell him after, but I'm going to tell you first…"

"Well, he I'm at Drew's right now, so he is only upstairs. I can get him so you can tell us together if you want. I mean, or you could tell me on my own, if you prefer, but…."

"No, telling you together is perfect! Go get him!" I heard Alli call Adam, then I running up to the phone.

"Hey Clare, what's up?" he asked, and then in the background I heard Alli moan that Adam stole the phone off her. I giggled- how I loved my friends… After a couple of seconds of them arguing with each other, I heard Alli say it was on speaker and they both quietened.

"So like I said, I have news…"

"OH MY GOD!" Alli shouted, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"What Alli?" I asked.

"YOUR PREGNANT!"

"OH MY GOD!" Adam joined in "YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE LITTLE ELI'S!"

"Guys!" I said. "I'm NOT pregnant. Me and Eli haven't even, well, you know…" I said, and I flushed red when I remembered he was sat next to me. As usual, he just smirked

"She's lying, guys. Clare and I were at it last night!" Eli shouted down the phone, and I hit him on the arm. What a total lie! Adam and Alli laughed.

"Eli, dude, how have you been?" Adam asked, still sniggering a little.

"I'm good, you know, but this isn't about me. Clare, say your news…"

"I'm moving back to Degrassi!" I shouted, and Alli and Adam both screamed. It was funny how they were both perfectly in time with each other…

"Clare, that is AMAZING! I've missed you so much; I can't wait to see you!" Alli squealed

"Definitely. It's been a while Miss. Edwards." I had been watching Eli the whole time, and he looked ecstatic until Adam said Miss Edwards. Then he frowned. Not a moody frown, a thoughtful one, like he had just had an idea. After talking to Adam and Alli for ten more minutes, I said my goodbyes and wrapped his arm around me, hoping he wouldn't mind. He didn't seem to though, as his grin reached from ear to ear.

Eli POV

I was beyond happy. I mean seriously, I had never been happier in my whole, entire life. The love of my life was coming home with me, back to where she belongs, and she had taken me back, and all was looking pretty amazing.

There was just one thing though. It was something Adam said on the phone. He called Clare, Miss Edwards. I know that was her name, and it shouldn't have bothered me, but some how it always did. Whenever anyone called Clare Miss Edwards, I really didn't like it, but I never understood why. Until now. I didn't want her too be Miss Edwards, I wanted her to be Mrs Goldsworthy.

Clare POV

It was two and a half hours before my plane was set to leave, and I was at the airport with my Aunt and Uncle, Emily, and of course, Eli. I'm not going to lie and say I was excited to be going back, because at that specific moment I wasn't. Honestly, I was innecissarily worried;

Was I going to like going back?

Did people want me back?

Was I going to regret going back?

Was Emily going to forget about me?

Was Eli going to find someone else again when we got back?

I didn't know the answers to the questions, and quite frankly, it was scaring me. What was scaring me most though was Eli. He seemed nervous, fidgety, almost like he was waiting for something to happen. And he kept on whispering things to Emily, and looking at me while doing so. Don't get me wrong, I did mostly trust Eli, but Emily was a lot prettier than me, and nicer, and smarter, and funnier. And this would not have been the first time he broke up with me then sleep with someone else. Maybe he was choosing her over me? I couldn't blame him, I guess, but it was killing me inside.

I was stood on my own, absentmindedly watching the world go by, when Emily came and dragged me along to nowhere in particular.

"Emily, where are we going?" I asked, sounding a little harsher than necessary. Hey, you can't blame me; I thought she was stealing my boyfriend from me.

"Whoa Clare, why are you all stressed out?"

"Iselidumpingmeforyou?" I blurted out, and then automatically regretted it as I saw horror and complete surprise flash over Emily's face.

"What? NO! Ew, no! Why would you even say that?" She shouted, causing a few people to turn to him.

"Well, since I decided to go back to Degrassi, you two have been having secret talks A LOT and I thought maybe you two were like a thing now…"

"Oh God! No! no no no no no no no no! You have completely got the wrong idea!"

"Then what are these talks about?" I questioned, again a little harsher than I maybe should have.

"I, erm, can't say sorry, but you will find out soon, like in five minutes…." I decided to drop the subject, and just hoped she was telling the truth.

"Okay, well what are we doing then?"

"I err, know it sounds sad, but I kind of wanted to say bye to you on my own. Believe it or not, I have come to love you Clare. Like a friend, obviously, and it's gonna be weird with you not being there…" A tear crept out of her eye, and my eyes started to well up too. This was just too hard.

"Emily, I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you here, honestly."

After a coupe of minutes of hugging and crying, Emily handed me a face wipe and told me we had to go and see what her and Eli had been talking about for the last two days.

I walked up to Eli, who was fiddling about in his bag, looking scared to death. I tapped him on the shoulder from behind, and he jumped, making me laugh a little. He didn't laugh along though like he usually would, and took a deep breath instead.

"Clare, I, uh, well. Okay, I'm just going to do this…" he said, and I had to hold back tears. He was going to break up with me, I knew it! He continued. "Look, I don't know how to do this, and I was thinking about something huge, but it's not really my style. So I'm gonna keep it simple…"

"Keep what simple?" I asked, and he smirked, then got down on one knee, pulling out a tiny jewellery box. OH MY GOD.

"Look Clare, I know this may seem early, and sudden, and weird, and maybe we are too young, and this is maybe even uncomfortable for you, but to me it is completely right. I love you. I have since the moment I met you, and I know that I will never stop loving you. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He was shaking, and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I was gold, with two tiny black stones in and one larger diamond in the middle of them. In the inside it said _Forever and Always, Blue eyes._

"YES!" I shouted without needing to consider it, and he looked up, almost shocked at my answer. He was expecting me to say no? Good god. He slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me into the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. It was short, but to me, it was the most amazing kiss in the world.

I looked around when I pulled away. The whole airport was clapping, like out of some cheesy movie. I couldn't help but giggle. I said my final goodbyes to Emily and my family with tears in my eyes once more, but they were tears of happiness this time, as were Emily's and my Aunt and Uncles.

Walking away from my life in England, I knew I was going to miss it. I was going to miss my friends, family, the place, everything, but I couldn't help but be happy. I was going back home, to the place I truly belonged, with my fiancée for gods freaking sake, and I was truly ecstatic. I WAS GETTING MARRIED!

"Eli?" I said, clinging onto his hand like I could never let go.

"Yes, future Mrs Goldsworthy…" he asked, kissing me softly on the head.

"Can we have the wedding in England?"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. Is there any theme you want?" he asked, smiling.

"Erm, what about, everything that is known for being English? We could have it in an old town church, and drink lots of tea and eat crumpets and stuff. I mean, I know now that English people aren't like the stereo-types, but it could be cool…"

"I like it, it's like, 'Typically British…'"

* * *

**So, thoughts? On the chapter, or the story in general... any critisism for future stories? I'm open for all suggestions...**

**Okay, well, SO MUCH LOVE for you guys... thanks...**


End file.
